


No Hits (The Days Remix)

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season one. <i> She got the call at night and she could tell right away it was going to be a difficult case.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hits (The Days Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fall Fandom Free for All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/367156.html) [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) asked for a remix of her story [Time](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/94717.html)

She got the call at night and she could tell right away it was going to be a difficult case.

There was no joking tone or even a smile in Booth’s voice as he gave her directions to the crime scene.

“Is everything okay, Booth?” She asked.

“Just prepare yourself, Bones,” he said. “It’s ugly.”

When she arrived at the scene everyone was grim faced. “Where are the remains?” She asked one of the junior agents.

He points wordlessly, but mode no motion of showing her where to go.

As soon as she saw the bodies (because it’s impossible to think of them as remains), Brennan understood everyone’s horror. Sprawled out in front of her are four children. They were clearly dumped as they were all tangled together.

None of them were over ten years old.

Brennan took a breath to steady herself before stepping forward.

“Who found them?” She asked quietly.

Booth looked at her, and even Brennan can tell the case is already wearing on him. Booth never was able to separate himself from the victims.

“We don’t know,” he said tight lipped. “Anonymous tip.”

Brennan did her preliminary analysis and then called for the bodies to be sent back to the Jeffersonian along with the surrounding dir for Hodgins.

She was surprised when Booth met her back at her office.

“What are you doing here?”

“We have a case.”

“I know that, Booth.”

He continued to stare at her. “I’ll call you when we get something,” she said eventually.

“What? No, I’m staying.”

“That’s not necessary. Go home. We should have something for you by morning.”

He left reluctantly.

But they didn’t have anything in the morning, and neither did the FBI forensics team. Booth kept showing up unannounced and each time Brennan would have to tell him, ‘No, the skeleton reconstructions are not done. No, Hodgins hasn’t found anything yet.’

“What’s taking so long?” He demanded.

Booth’s frustration and anger continued to rise, and even when they did have information for him it didn’t help things.

They determined the ages and sex of the children early on; a six year-old boy, a nine year-old girl and four year-old twin boys.

Brennan saw the colour drain out of Booth’s face when Zach announced that particular discovery.

They also knew the children hadn’t been killed in the field they were found, but that was about it. They had no suspects, no motive and no identities for the kids.

“What do you mean you’ve gotten no hits?” He asked when she told him Angela’s generated images from the skulls had yielded no results.

“Nothing came up, Booth. That’s generally what no results means.”

“Well Angela must have done something wrong! Four kids don’t go missing without anyone noticing!” Booth shouted at her.

“Angela doesn’t get things wrong. She’s very good at her job.”

“I don’t understand! These are _kids_ , how could no one have reported them missing?”

Brennan didn’t know what to say; it was usually Booth explaining things to her, not the other way around.

 

She was in her office when the phone rang.

“Dr. Brennan,” she said.

“Dr. Brennan, it’s Zack. I think you should come out here.” The line went dead before she could reply.

Brennan ran out to the platform where she could see Booth pacing and gesturing furiously.

As she got closer she could hear what Booth was saying.

“That sick son of a bitch is going to get away with it, and we’re just letting him! They were just kids!”

Angela looked at Booth with pity. Hodgins looked angry. Zack looked scared.

“Booth!” Brennan said catching his attention, “What exactly are you doing?”

Booth looked at her, and for a moment she saw past the anger. Booth was scared, and Brennan didn’t exactly understand why.

“We’re not working fast enough!” He shouted. “Whoever did this to these kids is getting away with it!”

Brennan weighed her words before responding. “This isn’t going to help them work faster Booth. We will call you whenever we know something.”

“That’s not good enough!”

“Well it’s going to have to be!” Brennan said, grabbing his arm, and dragging him off the platform. “Go home Booth, or at least go somewhere else.”

She saw Booth square his shoulders like he was going to try and convince her otherwise. “Alright, come into my office.”

He looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it. He allowed her to pull him into her office.

“What’s really bothering you Booth?”

“I just want to get this guy,” he said.

“And we will, but you’re not helping by intimidating Zack.”

He sighed. “I hate these cases, Bones.”

“The murders?” She asks.

“No. Yeah. The kids. I hate it when it’s kids.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. “Because of Parker.”

“Yeah, because of Parker. Because I’m a parent, and I can only imagine what it would be like to lose a kid. I would be out of my mind, Bones! And no one even bothered to report these kids missing, nobody even cared that they were gone!”

“You care Booth.”

“Fat load of good that’s done them. We’re no closer to finding their killer than we were the moment we found their bodies. Whoever did this is just going to get away with it. They killed four kids and I can’t do anything about it.”

He collapsed onto her couch.

Impulsively she sat down next to him and put her arms around him in a hug. She had never initiated a hug with Booth before. In the past when they’ve hugged it’s been because she needed comforting. Booth’s always been the strong one.

He seems surprised for a moment, but then he hugs her back and doesn’t let go for a long time.

“We’ll find them, Booth. Whoever did this to these kids is not going to get away with it. We’ll find them.”

“Thanks, Bones,” he said and smiled at her. It was the first time she had seen him smile in days. For once Brennan felt she had gotten it right.

Before Brennan could respond two things happened simultaneously. Booth’s cell phone rang and Hodgins rushed into her office.

“Dr. Brennan,” he said. “I think I’ve found something. There were sand particulates on one of the children.”

“They were found in a field, isn’t it possible there was sand there?” She asked.

“Not this kind of sand. It’s manufactured and only found in playgrounds and parks. I’ve already contacted the company that sells it and asked for a list of locations.”

“Excellent work, Dr. Hodgins.” She turned towards Booth.

“They finally managed to trace the anonymous tip,” he told her. “I think we have a lead.”

“I’ll get my coat,” she told him. “Call me when you hear something,” she said to Hodgins.

Things were looking up. They would find whoever did this. 


End file.
